


Not Anymore | Snowbarry

by Anonymous



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Sad Ending, SnowBarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Caitlin hasn't felt the same way about Barry in a while, and knowing that he ended his engagement just to be with her, she decides to put a stop to it. Unfortunately, two hearts will separate, broken and bruised.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Kudos: 5





	Not Anymore | Snowbarry

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is a short one-shot that i wrote during the night, it's my first time posting here. i'm sorry for my bad english, it's not my native language and i'm still not fluent, this is my first fanfic in english, so forgive any mistakes. anyway, i hope you guys can understand everything even with my bad english, and i hope you like it :)

The day in Central City was calm, and it was a great time for what Caitlin had prepared. She felt anxious, her right leg swayed non-stop while sitting in one of Jitters' various chairs; she love that place, and thought it was the perfect place for what she was going to do. At the same time that she felt ready, she also felt totally unprepared, and her heart was beating faster and faster, making her think that she could have a heart attack at any moment.

It turns out that what she would do that day would not only hurt her, but also someone else would be hurt by that. But she could no longer hide her true feelings. Recently, Barry, her best friend, broke up with his fiancee, he realized that he didn't really love her, and as much as she had cried and screamed a lot with him, in the end they were all right. He had just ended his engagement because he finally opened his eyes, seeing who his had always really loved: Caitlin.

But it didn't feel right to Caitlin. So she made an appointment with Barry at Jitters in order to talk to him and say what she really feels for him these days. For so long, Caitlin got tired of waiting for him to loved her back.

Sighing, she looked at the local wall clock, time seemed to be passing more and more slowly, which did not help with her anxiety. She couldn't even drink her coffee because she was so nervous, she doesn't know how Barry's reaction will be, and this is what scares her the most.

Looking again through the glass door, she saw something distant -- more specifically, someone. It was the graceful figure of Barry Allen, getting closer and closer to the place. Caitlin swallowed, thinking of everything she could say to him, even though she knew that at the time she wouldn't remember anything and had to improvise. Allen entered the room and walked over to her, sitting in the chair across from her. The looks met, mixing their emotions; Barry looked happy, like he was going to tell her something great, which made her feel more guilty and more nervous. Caitlin's gaze overflowed everything she was feeling at the moment.

The silence remained between them. As predicted, Caitlin lost herself in her thoughts and her mind became empty, she no longer remembered the planned lines from before. Barry looked at her fondly, making her blush.

"I love you." He said, after some time in silence, in a low voice. 

Caitlin looked back at him, even more afraid and more nervous, her hands were shaking a little.

"Barry, about this... We need to talk." She said.

"Talk about what? Caitlin, I love you! And you love me too, right?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "Cisco told me that you love me-- Well, okay that he did months ago, but I finally opened my eyes. I broke up with Patty for you."

"No, Barry..." She said, her tone became more and more choked, she could already feel her eyes water.

"W-What... What do you mean? What do you mean with "no"? I'm telling you the truth.. I love you!" He exclaimed, his voice almost desperate.

"No, that's not it... Barry, what I'm going to say will be quick, I don't want to prolong what's to come, and it will be better this way." Hesitantly, she said, pausing to organize her thoughts at that moment. "I-- I don't love you... Not anymore."

Barry's world stopped at that moment, his eyes widened a little, and he choked on his own saliva. He found no words to answer it, so he just remained silent, still not knowing what to say.

"Cait..."

It was the only word he managed to pronounce, in his weak tone. Caitlin closed her eyes for a second, mentally cursing that nickname.

"Caitlin. Please." She corrected him, with a horrible pain in her heart. It was still painful for her to hear that nickname come out of his mouth. "I just-- I don't need you in my life right now anymore... At least, not for now."

Barry felt his heart break into a million pieces at that moment, he was still silent, trying to digest it all. And that situation was proving even more difficult for Caitlin.

She studied Barry's green eyes covered by his tears, tears he forced to keep them out. Eventually, she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," Began Caitlin, in a pleading tone "but I don't feel the same-- Not anymore. And I... I'll never feel the same again. I just.. Don't love you anymore, Barry... I'm sorry."

Barry looked at a fixed point behind her, he couldn't face Caitlin's hazel eyes. She sighed, and after a few seconds, got up from her chair, left the coffee money on the table, and took one last look at Barry before leaving. Caitlin could hear Barry's emotions shatter into 4928 pieces as she hurried out of the room, leaving Allen's broken heart behind.

_Forever._

**Author's Note:**

> that's it. i hope you understood my average english, and enjoyed it. see you later 🥰


End file.
